Heavy Hands
by Troll Crew
Summary: Sawk just wanted to train in piece, but Mienshao seems to not care for his wants. Spanking Fic, proceed if prepared.


Cragspur Mountain, a large mountain that towers over all of the other mountains in the range. Many civilized Pokemon that live in the area live around Northpass Town, a town that made most of it's income through the mining of various minerals, stones, and metals. Unlike many Pokemon towns, the Pokemon around here were heavily industrialized. Higher up the mountain and perched on the top, there was a dojo, where various Pokemon trained in private-the Pokken Dojo. One of the Pokemon of this training ground was a blue, humanoid Pokemon wearing a karate gi. He went by the name 'Sawk', and the karate-fighting Pokemon's fists were feverishly assaulting a large slab of rock.

Sawk jumped back from the rock as he took a deep breath. As he exhaled, he balled up his right hand into a fist. The Fighting-Type could feel a great amount of energy race through his entire body and enter his fist as it gave off a white glow. Sawk was deep in concentration as he got ready to practice the move Focus Punch.

His focus, however, was broken when a loud cry pierced his ears. He stumbled forward, his concentration completely broken as the blue humanoid grit his teeth. He turned around and saw a white and lavender furred weasel Pokemon hurrying to him. This Pokemon is 'Mienshao', and she approached Sawk with a smirk curled upon her lips, meeting and unfazed by Sawk's scowl.

Mienshao pointed her paw sleeve at Sawk as she made a declaration-a declaration of challenge. Sawk looked displeased by the haughty tone in the weasel's voice as he simply declined. When asked why, Sawk gestured to the rock and began to explain how today, he was determined to train so that he could master the Focus Punch move. This was important to Sawk, so his frustration only grew when Mienshao's reply was with a roll of her eyes. His training meant nothing to her and it was something she said he could do tomorrow. Today they were to do battle and today Mienshao was determined to defeat him.

Sawk gave an unamused growl, now he was angry. He told her once again to leave him to his training and pointed her down the path she came from. Mienshao, however, firmly held her ground. She crossed her arms and hissed at Sawk, declaring how she wouldn't move anywhere without the fight she was demanding. Sawk turned his back to her, trying to ignore her as he tried prepared another Focus Punch. Mienshao wasn't happy with being ignored, calling Sawk a coward and yelling at the top of her lungs to pay attention to her.

That was when Sawk had decided that he had enough of and refused to listen to Mienshao's temper tantrum. He turned around and looked her in the eyes. Mienshao felt a chill go up her spine, stepping back as she saw the pure anger in Sawk's eyes. Sawk quickly grabbed Mienshao's wrist and started to pull her closer. Astonished, Mienshao struggled and squirmed, but couldn't resist Sawk's grip.

Sawk sat down on the ground. With Mienshao's wrist firmly held in his grip, he pulled Mienshao down and across his lap. The weasel Pokemon was squirming and kicking across his lap as she tried to command Sawk to release her. Despite her demanding tone, Mienshao was clearly afraid of what Sawk would do as he shifted and moved her into a proper position. Her bottom was forced up into the air and her head was forced to the rocky ground. With her lean, firm bottom perfectly forced upward, Sawk lifted his calloused palm and brought down a hard smack, causing a squeal to release from Mienshao's mouth.

Mienshao demanded Sawk to release her-well, it came out as more of a whimper as Sawk's hand didn't stop or even slow down. On the contrary, Sawk kept up a steady rhythm, each swat smacking Mienshao's upturned bottom, going from the left cheek to the right and back again. Mienshao was squealing and whining, her 'demands' now turning into pleads as she tried to tell him to stop.

Mienshao squirmed and wiggled while over Sawk's lap, his hands starting to turn her bottom from its silky white to a harsh red. Meinshao desperately tried to use her tail to block his hand, but his hand was too strong and her tail too thin to make much of a difference as the spanks rained down. Sawk wasn't too pleased by her attempts at covering as he started to smack her bottom not only faster, but also aiming for the weasel's under curves, causing a louder wail to escape her and hot tears to trail down her cheeks.

Mienshao was begging for him to stop, desperately trying to use her hands to cover her bottom. Sawk wasn't phased by her crying and begging as he grabbed her hands and started to fold them behind her back. With his fellow Fighting-Type unable to protect her bottom from his assault and her bottom upturned and red, Sawk lifted his hand and resumed the assault on her bottom, causing Mienshao to release more tears and cry harder as she desperately continued to beg him to stop the spanking. She started to make all sorts of promises. That she'd let him train and peace and never bother him again. That she'd pay him money and give him her favorite Tomato Berries. She'd even get him a new black belt if she stopped.

Sawk, however, did not stop. His smacks only continued to smack across her bottom's sensitive sitspots. While Mienshao continued to scream and cry, Sawk started to ask her if she'd really leave him alone. Mienshao managed to agree to his demands through her crying and hiccuping as Sawk, finally, stopped the spanking. He released Mienshao's hands, but that didn't matter to the weasel as she continued to blubber and sob while across his lap. Sawk took a moment to examine her bottom. Thanks to his firm, unrelenting hand, her bottom was a crimson-red all around and, at least to Mienshao, felt as though it was throbbing.

Once Mienshao's crying died down enough, Sawk started to help her off of his lap. Mienshao's paws gently rubbed her sore red bottom as she gave another weak whimper. Sawk stayed firm and told her he'd do it again if he caught her being a nuisance again. Defeated, humiliated, and sore, Mienshao nodded understandingly and swore she would behave. Sawk nodded, pulling Mienshao into a hug. The hug was incredibly surprising to Mienshao, but she immediately put her arms around Sawk and burred her tear-stained face into his gi-covered chest. Sawk's strong hand gently rubbed her back as Mienshao sniffled, knees buckling as she felt his forgiveness come over her.


End file.
